


Chatty avengers

by Allthingsevans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BFFs, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingsevans/pseuds/Allthingsevans
Summary: Short chatroom oneshots between the avengers and reader some will be dirty and others will just be weird and fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

BARTON!!!

Y/N has started chat 

Y/N has invited everyone to the chat 

 

Y/n: barton i am going to kill you 

Natasha: not that i don't like the idea but why?

Steve: y/n you can't kill clint 

Y/n: i can and will. i was in the locker room changing and that ass was in the vents watching me 

Bucky: your right y/n you should kill him 

Steve: bucky stop it don't encourage her 

Tony: clint what the hell? 

Clint: i wasn't watching you i swear 

Y/n: what were you doing then huh?

Clint: security sweep 

Natasha: since when do you do security sweeps at the tower

Clint: natasha shut up your not helping 

Natasha: y/n where are you i will come and help you kill him 

Y/n: thanks nat im in the kitchen 

Steve: seriously guys?

Bucky: just let it happen steve they won't hurt him that bad 

Y/n...


	2. Bucky has needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and reader both have needs

Bucky has started a chat 

Bucky has invited y/n to the chat 

Y/n: hey buck whats up?

Bucky: y/n can i talk to you about something 

Y/n: sure 

Bucky: ...  

Y/n: im one of your best friends bucky you can talk to me about anything 

Bucky: thats one of the reasons im asking you about this 

Bucky: i have a problem and i think your the only one that can help.

Y/n: ok what is it?

Bucky: i was sparring with sam earlier and he made a joke about me needing a girl 

Y/n: he made the same joke about me earlier 

Bucky: i think he was right

Bucky: about me 

Y/n: bucky meet me at my room in ten minutes

Bucky: ok but why?

Y/n: you'll see 


	3. Steve what did u do?

Nat started a chat.

Nat added everyone 

Y/n: hey Nat what's up are u back from your mission 

Nat: yeah I just got back to my room and it looks like a 12 yr old went nuts with shaving foam and silly string

Clint: oh shit whoever did it better run 

Bucky: Sam did it 

Sam did not even I'm not that crazy 

Nat: well when I find the ass who did it, they just be a pile of limbs by the time I'm done 

Tony: Nat no blood in the tower it takes forever to clean 

Y/n hey where is Steve 

Bucky: .....

Y/n: buck what do you know?

Bucky: nothing 

Steve : bucky didn't do anything 

Y/n: but what did you do Steve?

Steve left the chat 

Clint: run Steve 

Sam changed Steve chat name to dead meat


	4. Give it back

Tony started a chat 

Tony added everyone to the chat 

Tony: whoever took my phone give it back 

Bruce: again?

Tony: it has sensitive materials 

Steve: alright whoever has it give it back 

Bruce: Tony? You might want to come to the tv room 

Tony: why? 

Bucky: just get here 

Tony: oh hell 

Nat: you were not joking when you said sensitive 

Y/n: seriously Tony what on earth made you take that photo 

Tony: it was for a friend of mine 

Clint: hahahahahahahahahahhahaha

Tony: Sam I am going to kill you 

Sam: i didn't do it i just helped 

Tony: y/n was this you 

Y/n: no but I'm green with envy 

Tony: Bruce how could you 

Bruce: .....

Bruce: it was funny and y/n im going to get you back for that


	5. Bird brain wanna play?

Y/n started a chat 

Y/n added Clint to the chat 

Clint: hey y/n what's up 

Y/n: I'm bored let's play 

Clint: sure target practice or monopoly?

Y/n: no Clint I want to PLAY!

Clint: seriously y/n i thought you were with tin man 

Y/n: nah we just like to have fun sometimes 

Clint: oh ok 

Y/n: hey hawkboy do you want to play or not 

Clint: .....

Y/n because I'm hiding somewhere in the tower completely naked waiting for you

Clint: y/n 

Y/n: it's ok Clint I can just call Sam or Nat 

Clint: where are you? 

Y/n: come find me 

Clint: oh I am and will find you 

Y/n: clint you know I'm very impatient right? 

Clint: I'm coming I'm coming 

Y/n: no I will be on my own in a minute 

Y/n: clint please hurry I'm so wet for you right now 

Clint: Jesus y/n your making me walk around the tower with a massive hard on I can see you 

Y/n: i need you NOW!!!


End file.
